


a little prince

by lights_to_the_pavement



Series: daddy!gerard and little!frank drabbles [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bedtime Stories, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Daddy!Gerard, Dd/lb, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frerard, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, One Shot, little!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 03:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13941723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lights_to_the_pavement/pseuds/lights_to_the_pavement
Summary: Gerard is putting Frankie to bed, and his Little asks for a story.





	a little prince

"Dada?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Can you tell me a story?" Frankie asks, snuggling up in the blankets.

Gerard smiles. "I think I have a good story for you."

Frank giggles and lets his Daddy lie down beside him. He looks up at Gee with big, adoring eyes.

"Once upon a time, there was a little prince." Frankie giggles again. "This prince lived in a big, beautiful castle, painted all sorts of colors!"

"Ohh... What kinda colors?"

"Well, there were big, pretty windows where the prince could look out and see the kingdom. Every house was a different color, even colors you can't _imagine."_

Frank smiles and keeps listening, trying to imagine the colors anyway.

"And in the big castle, there was a dragon."

"A mean dragon?"

"No... He was a good dragon, and he loved the prince very much! He kept him safe and warm."

His Little's eyes light up. "A _good_ dragon."

"Yep. And he always protected his little prince, from villians and thieves, even bullies. Because he never liked to see his little prince get hurt."

Frank seems totally enamored by the idea of a friendly dragon. Gerard puts an arm around him and lets him cuddle closer.

"Now, the prince loved to play with the dragon. They would play hide-and-seek in the castle, and sometimes the dragon would let the prince climb on his back, and carry him to crazy places."

"Like where, Dada?"

"Like a giant kingdom made of jelly beans."

"That's not true!" Frankie laughs.

"Is true."

"Is not, Dada..."

 _"Anyway."_ Frank goes quiet again, and pops his thumb into his mouth. "The dragon loved the prince so much, that one day he picked him up and flew away with him. He took him to a magical forest, and they spent the whole day playing and singing in the trees."

"Tha' sounds nice," his Little mumbles, his thumb still in his mouth.

"Oh, it was. And do you know how much the dragon loved his little prince?"

Frank giggles and shakes his head.

"All the way to the moon, and back again."

Gerard dips down and kisses Frankie on the head, watching him blush. He clings to his Daddy and kisses him back.

"Am I your prince, Dada?"

"Of course you are. But even little princes need to get some sleep," Gee says, nuzzling his cheek, "And it's way past your bedtime."


End file.
